Party-goers are often faced with difficulties in dealing with food and beverage. In particular, at a stand-up function, such as a buffet, in which food and beverages are served, it is awkward to try to carry both a plate and a cup. In such social functions, one often has to shake hands. Handshaking is impeded if both hands are occupied with a cup and a plate, open doors, or perform other tasks. Similarly, with a cup in one hand and a plate in another, a party-goer is hard pressed to consume the food on the plate. Doing so requires consolidating the cup and plate into one hand while eating with the other.
Many food establishments serve their customers on trays. The tray can typically hold a plate of food, utensils, and beverage. However, such conventional trays are too large or bulky for party-goers. Moreover, only a slight incline of the tray causes the drink to tip or slide, with potentially disastrous results.
Accordingly, there is a need for party-goers to carry a cup and a plate, while still having one hand free to eat or to shake hands.